Julius (Genealogy of the Holy War)
Yurius (ユリウス, also translated as Julius in fan translations) is the main antagonist of the second generation of Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu. His parents are Alvis and Diadora, who were deliberately brought together by Manfroy in order to ensure that the offspring they delivered would be the reincarnation of Loptous. Yurius' twin sister, Yuria, on the other hand, was born with major Naga blood, which was in direct opposition to her brother's major Loptous blood. About 6 years before the beginning of the second generation, Manfroy bestows upon Yurius the tome of Loptous, which essentially corrupted his soul, resulting in him murdering his mother and attempting to end his sister's life. This was all done under the influence of Loptous, who intended to fully possess Yurius and destroy any traces of Naga's descendants. Diadora managed to, with the last of her strength, thwart Loptous' plan by warping Yuria out of the confines of the castle to safety. Despite merely being the imperial prince, Yurius is the main ruler of the Empire. as Alvis is powerless to stop his actions. This is essentially due to Azmur's dying request for Alvis to allow his son to take control of the Empire when he reached a suitable age. Yurius is also responsible for the horrific Child Hunts that take place both in the events of Seisen no Keifu and Thracia 776, in which children are brutally trialed and brainwashed to serve Loptous. Yurius appears to genuinely be in love with Ishtar, who seems to be the only other person, apart from himself, that he actually cares for. He has been shown to express jealousy towards other male individuals getting close to her, as can be seen in Thracia 776, whereby he comments on how he dislikes Reinhardt and the manner in which he gazes upon Ishtar. He then proceeds to threaten to end Reinhardt's life, should he appear before Yurius' eyes again. Personality Yurius' character as an individual is not explicitly revealed throughout the course of the game, as his actions are strongly influenced or even controlled by Loptous. Under the influence of Loptous, however, Yurius is described to be an extremely charismatic person who has the tendency to be rather cold and cruel. Several elements of Yurius' original state are, however implied, as can be seen in the case of his relationship with Ishtar, whom he seems to harbors true affections for. Character Data Seisen no Keifu Stats * - Minor Holy Blood * - Major Loptous Blood Chapter 10 | Dark Prince | Loptous Fala |30 |80 |15 |30 |27 |27 |13 |25 |30 |5 |5 | - | Pursuit Charge Wrath | Dark - Fire - A Wind - A Thunder - A | Loptous Leg Ring |} Final Chapter | Dark Prince | Loptous Fala |30 |80 |15 |25 |27 |27 |13 |25 |30 |5 |3 | - | Pursuit Charge Wrath Awareness | Dark - Fire - A Wind - A Thunder - A | Loptous Meteor |} Overview Yurius is fought very differently in his two encounters. In Chapter 10, he has capped magic and a Leg Ring, but he is missing Awareness. It is more than sufficient to simply defeat Ishtar to make him leave the battlefield. If the player so wishes to fight him, he will need to be able to land several critical hits upon Yurius, as the effect of his Loptous Holy Blood still renders him almost-invincible. Alternatively, he will also leave the battlefield with Ishtar if either of them manages to take down any of the player's units. In the Final Chapter, Yurius does not move due to him guarding Barhara Castle. In this encounter, Yurius' magic has been reduced to 25, but as a result of possessing the Meteor tome and the Awareness skill, taking him down is made that much harder. To top it all off, 12 Dark Warlords protect Yurius from harm, and may prove to be rather formidable foes. After the Warlords are defeated, position Yuria in such a way that she is supported by the Charisma skill and Celice before engaging Yurius in a battle with the tome of Naga. If Yuria had somehow fallen prior to the battle against Yurius, it is thus recommended to equip both Celice and Aless with Power Rings, before utilizing the duo to engage Yurius in battle. As the game is programmed to always have Yurius attack Celice when he is in front of him, it is thus recommended for Celice to be positioned at the entrance of the Castle of Barhara at all times. This will essentially prevent Yurius from attacking any other units with the Meteor spell. *'Note': A glitch may occur in the Final Chapter, whereby defeating Yurius with a character who can continue to move a few spaces before ending his/her turn results in said character's total loss tally to drastically increase. This will essentially have a negative impact on the player's overall Combat Ranking at the end of the game. Awakening Base Stats |Sorcerer |20 |75 |13 |36 |30 |30 |13 |39 |33 |6 |Curse Crimson Curse Vengeance Magic Slayer Wrath |Tome - A |Goetia* |} *Enemy only, joins unequipped Death/Defeat Quotes Etymology Julius is a Roman family name that is associated with the line of emperors. Gallery File:Yurius TCG.jpg|Yurius, as he appears in the first series of the TCG as a Level 1 Dark Prince. File:Yurius TCG 1.jpg|Yurius, as he appears in the first series of the TCG as a Level 10 Dark Prince. File:Yurius.jpg|Yurius, as he appears in the third series of the TCG as a Level 10 Dark Prince. File:Yurius_(Anthology_TCG_Series).jpg|Yurius, as he appears in the Anthology series of the TCG as a Level 15 Dark Prince. File:Yurius_(Super_Tactics_Book).png|Official artwork of Yurius from the Super Tactics Book. YuriusFE5Artwork.jpg|A portrait of Yurius from the Thracia 776 Illustrated Works. YuriusFE4NFManga.jpg|Yurius as he appears in the Nea Fuyuki manga adaption. yurius.gif|Yurius's portrait in Seisen no Keifu JuliusFE5.png|Yurius's portrait in Thracia 776 Category:Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu characters Category:Final bosses Category:Enemies Category:Playable characters